


Gravitational Pull

by nonebutyou



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonebutyou/pseuds/nonebutyou
Summary: It would be very easy, he thought, to fall in love with this Will Horton.(Will is one part angst, two parts mischief, and completely and disarmingly sincere. Paul is reluctantly charmed.)





	1. Identity

_one._

It was late afternoon when Paul jogged through Horton Town Square and caught sight of a familiar blond head. Curled into the corner of a bench and bent over a notebook in his lap, Will didn't look up as Paul slowed to a stop, both hesitant to approach and hesitant to pass by unnoticed. It had been easy — surprisingly easy— to fall into a friendly relationship with Will since they’d become neighbours, but they’d yet to interact much in public. For all his determination to move on, Sonny was still a lingering presence in every conversation he had with Will, and he was conscious of how often their family and friends passed through the square.

Before Paul could make up his mind, Will lifted his head. There was something a little distant in his eyes, but it cleared when he saw Paul.

‘Hey,’ he said, slipping his pen into the notebook like a bookmark. ‘What are you up to?’

Paul smiled and moved closer. ‘Just finishing up a run. I usually go early in the morning, but it’s been too cold the last couple of days.’

‘I’d say it’s too cold even now, but I guess that’s why out of the two of us, you’re the one in such good shape.’ His smile held that familiar, frank appreciation, and Paul ignored the heat that stirred in response to it.

‘I can’t let my routine go completely just because it’s winter,’ Paul said. ‘And I warm up pretty quickly, anyway.’

‘Well, do you want to cool back down with me for a while?’ Will asked, patting the bench next to him invitingly. ‘Maybe you can help me with my project.’

‘Yeah?’ Forgetting his earlier trepidation, Paul sat down and turned slightly so he could look at Will. ‘What is it?’

In answer, Will opened his notebook to the pages he’d evidently been working on before Paul arrived. There was a small photo of Chad stuck neatly on the top of the left page and one of Abby on the right. A short series of notes in dot points ran under each photo. Paul glanced over them curiously.

‘Ah. Cliff notes on the people of Salem?’ he concluded.

Will nodded. That strange, faraway expression was back and when he spoke, it was in his voice as well.

‘My Grandma Kate let it slip that I didn’t spend my first Christmas with my dad until I was about three. It made me realise there are a lot of stories and a lot of people here— and not here— that I should know about. I thought it would be easier to keep track of it all like this.’

‘I know you’ve heard some things that weren’t… to your liking,’ Paul said cautiously, fully aware of what an understatement that was, ‘but I know you, or the old you, would have had a lot of good memories, too.’

‘Sure.’ Will ducked his head and stared at his notebook. ‘I’ve heard some of them. And I know people like Marlena and Ari would have been a big part of that. But still, I think I feel a little sorry for the old Will. He didn't have an easy life. If I had to choose, I don’t know if I would automatically pick his life over the one I had in Memphis.’

When Paul didn't reply immediately, Will glanced up and met his eyes again.

‘I know I sound crazy,’ he said, a little ruefully. ‘But the thing is, I knew who I was in Memphis. I might have had a fake name and a fake mother, but I knew the kind of person I was. And this old Will, this Salem Will, seems to be a lot of things I’m not and don’t want to be.’

‘Then don’t be him,’ Paul said simply.

Will let out a surprised laugh. ‘Just like that?’

‘Yes.’ Paul let himself reach out and rest a hand on Will’s. It felt cold under his fingers and he had the fleeting thought of taking it between both of his own to warm it up.

‘You told me before that it seemed like the old you had a lot of baggage,’ he continued, watching Will stare at their connected hands. ‘And it may be that it’s baggage you’ll never remember. You’ve had two years to become the Will you are now. What’s wrong with embracing that? You’re lucky enough to still have your family and friends here with you. You can make new memories with them as the person you’re happy being.’

Will was quiet for a long time. They sat long enough for Paul to start feeling the cold himself. He slid his hands into his pockets and leaned back comfortably against the bench, watching the early dinner crowd arriving.

Finally, Will sighed deeply and leaned back as well. He seemed more at peace when Paul looked at him, and that unsettling, distant expression was gone.

‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘Being around you always makes me feel better.’

It was always hard not to feel off-balance at Will’s blunt sincerity. With the way his relationship with the old Will had ended, and all the secrets and lies that had involved, there was something oddly endearing about it.

It would be very easy, he thought, to fall in love with this Will Horton.

There was an impish smile on Will’s face when Paul felt in control of himself enough to look back at him. He understood the reason for that smile with Will’s next words.

‘You’re the best step-uncle a guy could have,’ Will said, laughing when Paul let out a horrified groan and shoved lightly against his shoulder. ‘What? I’ve been trying to map out a family tree and I figured out that’s what we are!’

‘Yes, but I don’t want to be reminded of that fact!’

‘At least we’re not blood-related.’ Will turned wide eyes on him. ‘Actually, that’s another good reason to finish the family tree. What if I see someone I like and it turns out I’m related to them? I seem to be related to a lot of people in this town.’

‘Please ask me before you start chasing after them, then,’ Paul told him, trying not to smile as he got to his feet. ‘I have a pretty good grasp by now of who’s related to who around here.’

‘Right. Okay.’

They looked at each for a moment.

‘I’m going to head home,’ Paul said, breaking the silence. ‘Are you staying here?’

‘No, I have to meet my grandma— Grandma Kate, I mean— for dinner.’ Will tucked his notebook and pen into his backpack and stood up. He seemed momentarily uncertain. ‘Thanks again for listening, Paul.’

‘Anytime,’ Paul said, meaning it.

‘And just so you know, I don’t plan on chasing anyone for a while. Not until— well, not for a while.’

With that, he smiled and slung his backpack over his shoulder, waving once before walking away and leaving Paul to wonder what exactly he had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soapfic is _hard_. There are so many years of canon to read up on.
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any errors, especially of canon details!


	2. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this particular fic, but it's shaping up to be a series of connected missing scenes. I do have a definite ending in mind regardless of where the show goes with Will and Paul, though.
> 
> If you're behind with the show, please be warned there will probably be spoilers up to the latest episode from this point on!
> 
> This scene takes place before Thursday's episode (February 1st).

_two._

When he realised he’d looked at the clock five times in less than an hour, Paul knew there was no point in trying to get any more sleep. He folded his hands beneath his head and stared unseeingly at the ceiling, methodically turning recent events over in his mind. He’d had a night to contemplate the idea of his father deliberately poisoning someone, but it was still such an abhorrent thought that he wished he could just believe he’d misheard the whole thing. And despite what he’d told Will, he wasn't completely convinced that keeping Marlena out of the loop was the right thing to do. After all, she’d known John far longer than Paul had.

How sure could Paul be, really, that the father he'd known only a few years was incapable of poisoning someone?

He froze for a moment, disgusted with himself, then sat up and switched on his bedside lamp and let the light bring him back to a world of known certainties. He _was_ sure of his father’s character and if John was poisoning Steve, there had to be a reason. It couldn't be a straightforward, cold-blooded act…

Noting the time again, he threw his covers aside and got up. He’d do some exercise, get his head straight and get ready for the day. And then he’d go see Will and they would figure this out, one way or another.

;-;

He was still a little jittery by the time he knocked on Will’s door nearly two hours later, but when Will finally appeared, looking rumpled, it was strangely easy to find a genuine smile for him.

‘Good morning,’ Paul said, following Will in and closing the door behind him. Will had turned away slightly and was busy doing up the last buttons on his shirt, so Paul took the opportunity to study him unnoticed. ‘Sorry; I know it's still a little early.’

‘It’s okay. I was up a while ago, anyway.’ Will worked the final button into place and glanced up to see Paul’s eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. ‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’

Paul shrugged. ‘It’s nothing important. I was just thinking about how differently you dress now. Compared to the you before, I mean.’

‘Oh.’ Will looked down at himself and tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt. ‘How did I dress before?’

‘You wore a lot less plaid, for one.’ He couldn't help grinning at the way Will was beginning to look mildly offended, sensing an unspoken criticism.

‘What's wrong with plaid?’ Will demanded. ‘It suits me.’

Paul held his hands up in a placating gesture, though by the way Will’s eyes narrowed, it seemed he could tell it was a mocking one.

‘Sure,’ Paul said, not giving away anything in his tone. ‘It suits you very well.’

‘Really. _You’re_ going to judge the way I dress?’

It was Paul’s turn to feel surprised, even as he wondered at the way the conversation had turned onto him.

‘Besides my lack of plaid, I don't see what you would have a problem with.’

Will levelled a look at him that was both pitying and amused and shifted closer to tap his arm pointedly.

‘You look like you’re one right move away from bursting out of your shirt,’ Will said. As if to prove his point, he smoothed his fingers lightly over Paul’s bicep where the material clung most. Paul didn't mind admitting to himself that it _was_ a very close fit. He also didn't mind the way Will’s touch lingered over him before Will seemed to catch himself and pulled away.

‘What, don't they make sizes for the disgustingly ripped?’ Will continued, crossing his arms but staying close enough that Paul could see the hint of a smile he was trying to hold back.

‘This _is_ the right size. I don't-’ Paul’s retort faltered as his brain caught up. ‘Wait. Did you say “one right move” just then?’

Will looked startled and then, to Paul’s surprise, he actually _blushed_.

‘I didn't say that,’ he said, plainly lying.

‘No, I’m pretty sure you did,’ Paul pressed on, delighted by the way Will ducked his head in embarrassment. It was ridiculously charming, especially in contrast to how brazen he'd been ever since he'd returned to Salem. ‘I think I can take that as an admission that you do, in fact, like the way I dress.’

Will rolled his eyes, recovering some of his confidence.

‘Wow, it seems like there's a massive ego behind that nice guy act,’ he said. ‘Don't you get enough people telling you how good you look?’

Paul laughed. ‘Actually, I don't. Surprisingly, in everyday life, people don't often just blurt out how attractive they find me.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Will said guiltily. Before Paul could reassure him he had nothing to be sorry about, he continued, very earnestly, ‘I’m really trying not to do that anymore. You heard me tell Marlena that I know I need to back off and stop… you know, chasing you. I meant it. Actually, I wanted you to hear that so you’d know I’ve been getting advice and thinking about it seriously.’

It struck Paul then that they had been moving onto dangerous ground, inching past the boundaries of what was appropriate for two people who’d shaken hands and agreed to be friends. He found it was difficult to care very much; it had been so long since he'd felt anywhere nearly as light as he did right then, to the point where he’d almost forgotten the all-consuming worry about his father. Paul was beginning to see what Will meant, how intoxicating it was to be with someone who had no preconceived ideas and expectations about him, to be able to just be there in the moment without complication.

But it wasn't fair to Will to actively dare him to cross the line, knowing neither of them were truly ready to be anything more than friends. Will had taken a step back; he knew he needed to respect that and do the same.

It surprised him a little to realise there was something for him to step back from at all.

‘I know,’ he said, giving Will a small smile. ‘I appreciate that, even though I did tell you before that you don't make me uncomfortable. But I, uh, I guess friends don't usually tell each other how attractive they are.’

Eyes bright with humour again, Will nodded in agreement.

‘No, they probably don't,’ he said. He hesitated, then moved away a few steps and clapped his hands together firmly. ‘Okay, well, let’s get down to business. I was thinking you could fill me in a little more about your dad’s past. You’ve mentioned something about the DiMeras, but if we go over it, maybe there's something else in his history that could help explain this poisoning stuff.’

It was a good idea. _Stick to business from now on_ , Paul reminded himself. He could do that.

‘Right,’ he said. ‘Sounds like a plan.’


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues on from where the show left Will and Paul being adorable in the park (Thursday, February 22nd).

_three._

There was something strangely comforting about simply standing there in the park, teasing Will and frustrating his curiosity about what had been said about him. Paul loved being in Salem, close to his father and the family members he'd never known, but Will was right when he’d guessed it wasn't always a peaceful place. Paul really thought he'd seen less drama in the years he’d spent as a closeted, professional baseball player.

‘So what are you going to do now that no one’s poisoning anyone or being held at gunpoint?’ he asked, still smiling at Will.

‘It's definitely going to be tough adjusting to the quiet,’ Will said dryly. His hands came out of his pockets and tugged the two sides of his jacket together before dropping down again. Paul tried to remember if he'd ever noticed that nervous habit of Will’s the first time they’d known each other.

‘I wouldn't mind some quiet,’ he confessed. ‘I think I’ve had enough stress over the past few days to last me a lifetime.’

‘Yeah, I get that.’ Will looked serious. ‘I’m glad it turned out your dad wasn't, you know, trying to kill Steve.’

‘Me, too.’ Paul paused as a late morning jogger cut through the park past them. ‘Hey, Will? Listen, I wanted to thank you for helping me find out what was happening with my dad. I don't know how things would've gone down if I’d done it alone, but I… I’m glad you were with me.’

Will shrugged, playing down his role in their adventure, but his expression was soft. They stared at each other for a long moment until Will gave him a small smile and dropped his gaze.

‘Well, there were a few things I wanted to do after visiting Billie, so I should probably get onto them.’

‘Oh. Sure.’ Paul tried not to feel disappointed, which would be ridiculous; they’d been around each other plenty lately. It was time to go back to their separate lives for a while. ‘Where are you headed first?’

Will hesitated, which instantly piqued Paul's curiosity.

‘You're going to think it's weird,’ Will warned him. ‘Even I think it's weird.’

‘I’ve experienced a lot of weirdness since I came to Salem, Will,’ he said, smiling reassuringly. ‘Trust me; there's not much that can surprise me now.’

‘Well… I was thinking of going to see my grave.’

Paul wasn't sure what his expression was saying, but Will hurried to explain, fiddling with the opening of his jacket again.

‘Marlena told me it's still there until I'm legally declared undead and I just… I guess spending that time in the mausoleum made me think about it. How many people get to see their own grave?’

‘Are there many people who would want to?’

Will laughed. ‘I don't know. But I was thinking it might also help me feel more connected to my old self.’

‘By seeing the place you were supposed to have been buried?’ Paul asked sceptically.

‘Maybe. It can't hurt.’ Will sighed and lifted a shoulder in a one-sided shrug. ‘The people who care about me went there to remember me. I’m curious. I want to see it even if it doesn't do anything to help.’

Paul nodded slowly as he considered Will’s reasoning.

‘Okay, I can understand that,’ he said. He studied Will for a moment, thinking about his mostly clear schedule and how to voice the offer he wanted to make. ‘Do you want some company? I don't have anywhere to be for a while, and I’d feel a lot better if I knew you weren't going there alone.’

‘Worried I might have a breakdown in front of my grave?’ Will rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that looked a little bashful. ‘I’ll be fine, but if you— well, if you have the time, I wouldn't mind some company.’

Paul smiled in spite of himself. ‘Let’s go, then.’

;-;

The cemetery was deserted at that time of day. Paul led the way, marvelling at how surreal it was to be guiding someone to their own grave, and hung back while Will stared at the inscription. He didn't say anything as the minutes dragged on without a word between them.

‘I can't believe I’m literally walking over my own grave,’ Will finally said.

‘Technically, you’re standing on it.’

Will gave him a side glance, mouth curving with amusement. He shook his head as if to clear it and then stepped away to join Paul.

'What are you thinking?' Paul asked him.

‘That this is weirder than I thought it would be,’ he admitted, sounding slightly overwhelmed.

Paul could only imagine how odd it felt to be in Will's position. He cast around for another topic.

‘You want to know what's weird? The last time I was here, it was in the middle of the night with my dad.’

‘That sounds like an interesting story,’ Will said, raising his eyebrows. ‘Was Black Patch hunting for ghosts?’

‘No, this was personal.’ Paul wasn't sure whether this was something he should be talking about, but it was the first thing that came to mind. In a way, maybe Will deserved to know about it, too.

‘Personal…’ Will trailed off and looked between Paul and the grave. ‘Did it have something to do with me?’

‘Yeah. It was after Ben Weston told everyone you were alive. He wasn't giving us any proof and we were all going crazy trying to figure out if it was true.’ He stopped, wondering if Will could hear what he wasn't saying, the reason it had been so important to him back then. ‘Your dad didn't want your body exhumed, so I thought…’

‘Grave-robbing.’ For some inexplicable reason, Will was delighted. ‘You and your dad were going to dig me up!’

Paul eyed him. ‘That's not the reaction I was expecting.’

‘I live to surprise,’ Will quipped without missing a beat. ‘So how far did you get?’

‘Didn't even touch the ground. Your mom got here just in time to stop us.’

‘And blasted you to hell and back, I bet,’ Will said knowingly.

Paul winced at the memory of it, which made Will laugh.

‘I won't say I’m sorry not to be in that grave right now,' Will went on, 'but I _am_ sorry you didn't get what you were hoping for. If that makes sense.’

He said it so matter-of-factly that Paul shivered involuntarily. Maybe a part of Paul, a terrible part of him, had once hoped that Ben was wrong, knowing what it would mean for him otherwise. He didn't like that part of himself. And standing here with Will now, this Will who could be so sweet and so disarming in his sincerity, he hated it even more.

‘I’m not sorry,’ he told Will, who had gone back to scrutinising the inscription on his grave. ‘I’m grateful I have the chance to get to know you again.’

Will’s smile was so pleased that Paul couldn't help smiling back. It took so little to make Will happy, he thought. Not for the first time, he reflected on the fact that even though there were many reasons it was hard to be around Will, there were plenty that made it easy, too.

The friendship Paul had intended to have with Will, demarcated by their history together and his awareness of who might be hurt by it, was refusing to stay within the neat limits he’d set. He could feel it happening. He'd been vaguely aware of those limits shifting during the past few days, pushed out by Will’s stubborn determination and wry observations. But it wasn't until he’d been hit by the unexpectedly overwhelming relief of seeing Will alive that he’d had to admit it to himself.

Paul had told his dad it was a complicated situation, this thing with Will, but what it boiled down to was that Will was his ex’s ex, and Paul was starting to want more than he should.

He just wasn't sure what to do with that realisation.


End file.
